1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital chroma signal processing circuit and, more particularly, to a circuit for variously processing digital chroma signals in digital video apparatuses including digital TV sets and digital VTRs.
2. Description of the related art
Recently, as the processing speed and integrating density of ICs have been greatly improved with advances in the semiconductor technology, digital video signal processing can be performed at low cost. For example, a digital TV set, which digitally performs signal processing upon detection of a video signal, has the following advantages compared with existing analog TV sets.
(1) New media such as a teletext receiver can be digitally connected to the digital TV set without difficulty.
(2) Picture quality displayed on CRT can be improved using a memory.
(3) Each broadcasting scheme can be adopted by software.
(4) Reliability with respect to changes in quality or the like with the lapse of time can be improved.
(5) The number of parts can be reduced, adjustment may not be required, and automatic adjustment can be realized.
An invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,841 entitled as "Color Signal Processing Circuit" and patented to the present applicant aims to facilitate fabrication of an IC serving as a color signal processor used in a digital TV set having the above-described advantages.
However, the IC realized by the above prior invention need be further improved because the market demands that multi-function, high-performance video apparatuses should be further advanced at lower cost. More specifically, since such an IC requires a large number of static registers, hardware becomes bulky. In addition, a wiring region must be enlarged because a large number of control signals are required.
Note that such drawbacks are found when the above-described IC is applied to a digital VTR.